1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld machine tool having a tool housing, in which a gear unit is situated in order to transmit a torque, generated by a drive motor, to a drive spindle, to which a spindle-locking device is assigned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld machine tools in which a drive spindle provided with a spindle-locking device is supported on two bearings inside a tool housing are known from the related art. The spindle-locking device is situated either in a region downstream from the two bearings in the axial direction of the drive spindle, or in one plane with a first bearing of the two bearings situated on or in the gear unit.
The disadvantage of the related art is that handheld machine tools in which the spindle-locking device is situated in a region downstream from the two bearings in the axial direction of the drive spindle, have a relatively long length in the axial direction of the drive spindle. In handheld machine tools in which the spindle-locking device is situated in one plane with a first bearing situated on or in the gear unit, the drive spindle has relatively large tipping play, on the other hand.